Blazitar
Blazitar is the son of Blazikape and Tyra.Tyranitar from Universe 1 Overview Personality Blazitar is a shy person, because he spends more time fighting than socializing.However, he does have a sense of humor when fighting his opponents.He also is very brotherly towards his younger sister:Liepard, often helping her when she has a problem going on with her life. He is also honorable, such as when he forfeited the match to Moltrean in the Multiverse Tournament Abilities Blazitar has the ability to transform into a super saiyan 3, as hinted by Blazikape when he was talking to Tyranicape He also has the ability of incredible strength, since as said by Blazikape, his base power level in his regular form is the same as Tyranicape's super saiyan 4 power level. But his powers come at a price.If he uses too much energy, he will faint. And if he uses all of his power into a punch,it could destroy the earth as said by Blazitar since it would create a 100.0 earthquake. Biography Nothing special happened to Blazitar during his childhood,except his incredible strength. When he was a teenager, he got his own planet in another solar system after finding a planet and colonizing it. He also developed "Life Revives", which can revive someone from near death or someone who has recently died. Recently, he married Moltrean and had a child named Celphia.Blaze After the war ended, he and Moltrean lived on until the 23rd century training and improving their abilities while also watching their descendants grow up and spending time with their family. After they died however, they didn't go to Cresselia's world. Instead, their spirits ascended past the physical plains and they are now in charge of watching/creating Universes. Forms and Transformations Super saiyan This is Blazitar's super saiyan form.He unlocked this form when he was a little kid. In this form,his power increases by 50 percent and his flames,spikes and tail turns gold Super saiyan 2 Super saiyan 3 This form was hinted at by Blazikape when he was talking to Tyranicape about Blazitar's strength. Major Battles *Blazitar vs Blazikape *Blazitar vs Moltres(Episode 4 of TPP) *Blazitar vs Shiny.Latios *Blazitar vs Master Xatu *Blazitar vs Moltrean *Blazitar vs Raltres *Blazitar vs Marv *Blazitar vs Memorial *Blazitar vs Cryos *Blazitar vs Dark Angel *Blazitar vs Zekari,Heatror and Simice. *Blazitar vs Master.Garchomp Relationships Siblings Liepard Blazitar acts like a big brother towards his little sister:Liepard.He helps her out as much as he can and whenever her parents aren't around, he helps her with her problems or to entertain her. Tyranicape/Tyragicape Blazitar is the younger brother towards Tyranicape.As a result, Tyranicape doesn't believe that Blazitar will ever be as strong as her.So their relationship is more of a rivalry. Ever since her evolution, she has tried to start a sibling relationship with him. Love Moltrean During the Multiverse Tournament, as confirmed by Wave. Blazitar and Moltrean get into a relationship.This is most likely because Moltrean met Blazitar when he was a kid, and she is amazed at his fighting ability and personality during their match.Ever since, they have had a kid named Celphia and have fought together during major battles. Trivia *Blazitar is one of the only new characters introduced into season 4. *Blazitar was inspired by Bra(Universe 16)from Dragon Ball Multiverse Site Navigation Category:Universe 1 Category:Super Saiyan Category:Naga Clan